league_of_reapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
As with any in-group, we here at the League of Reapers have specific vernacular and slang. To aid in those new or curious, the following is a brief summary of the more confusing terms. Reaper Terms Charge A soul entrusted to a reaper whose responsibility is to ferry them to their afterlife. Cleaner Bounty Hunter reapers that go after rogue reapers. They also clean and heal souls that are damaged. Glamour A type of magic used to disguise one’s self. Objects can also be glamoured or project a glamour (ie, Mist’s veil) Poof (Also: teleporting, winnowing, 'going through a rift', craw-stepping etc) The method by which many reapers travel. The reaper will vanish on the spot (some have a shower of items relating to their character/abilities that fall in their wake. Said items will then disappear upon hitting the ground.) and reappear in their desired location. Poofing can also be used to summon/send items to their desired locations. Reaper A catch-all term used for the various psychopomps that are part of The League of Reapers Union. These are the beings that ferry the souls of the deceased to their afterlives. These psychopomps vary greatly including, but not limited to: the modern Grim Reaper, Valkyries, Spirit guides, animated objects to ferry souls of inanimate objects, angels, demons, and a Prehistoric Avatar of Grief. Soul Dust In the event that a soul is denied its afterlife and destroyed, the soul explodes into a cloud of glitter. The glitter is incredibly difficult to remove, marking the reaper’s shame of improperly handling their task. Tome All Union reapers have some type of book/journal/ledger/binder that records the names of their charges. When a charge comes forth, the name (along with any other information, depending on the reaper’s methods) will write itself into the tome when it’s time for a reaper to go collect a soul. Some reapers will use their tome to bring forth other reading materials or use pages from it to write notes and it functions as identification that they are, in fact, a member of the Union. If a reaper decides they need a replacement tome for whatever reason, they can receive a new one and the old one will be archived in the library of the Hall. Union terms Hall A physical building where a particular Local meets. Some are purely meeting places, others are residential, some are treated as community centers. It depends on the Local. Hall Leader Highest ranking Union officer of a Hall. They oversee the official union business of the Local; contracts, regulations, etc etc. Hall Manager A specific role for Halls that serve as residences. They are sort of like the RA of a college dorm. They make sure order and cleanliness are maintained and can be relied upon for good advice. Usually. Inanimates Reapers whose charges are non-living but ensouled things. e.g. toys, houses, cities, etc. Local Individual branches of the Union. Some are due to proximity, some due to similarity of charges. Local numbers do not indicate an actual count of Locals. The Reapers of Mist are Local 369 (It’s a TikTok reference.) Union The association of workers formed to protect and further their rights and interests. The League of Reapers is a labor union specifically for those who ferry the souls of the deceased to their afterlife. Pantheon terms Godservant A person who serves a God. They are not just an acolyte or follower, but their God has acknowledged them and chosen them to be their particular servant for whatever reason. Often these people have personal relationships with their Gods. They also receive gifts from their G and the proximity to the divine. These usually are powers beyond what they should be capable of normally. Known Godservants are Jocasta, Sigrunn, and Zéphyrine. Pantheon The set of Gods and entities particular to a religion or mythology. Examples are Abrahamic (those from Christian, Jewish, and Islamic traditions) Norse (Those from Scandinavian tradition) Greco-Roman (From Ancient Greece and Rome) Yoruba (From West African traditions) Powers That Be (aka ‘Upper management’, secular and possibly scientific origins) There are many Pantheons and each can be considered a ‘company’ that govern their own business. There are reapers from every Pantheon in the League. Pantheons have no control of the League and must adhere to the labor contracts they have made with them or face severe penalties.' '''Other terms' Lost Tapes Sometimes a scene doesn't play out exactly how you envisioned, or you weren't able to play a part in an event. Not all hope to participate is lost! Much like how a TV series can have "Lost Tapes/Episodes" so does the League of Reapers RP. A great variety of scenes have showed up in Lost Tapes, including non-canon scenes for amusement, and scenes depicting a reaper going to collect a charge. Lore Checkpoint A quick pause in the roleplay in order for one of the mods to clear up a crucial piece of lore before misinformation sticks around for too long to make sure everyone is on the same page. Butter IC Commentary slang for sex. Forbidden Polka See ‘butter’ Jazz Hands See ‘Forbidden Polka’ Rubber Ducky Noise Usually in spoilers, in IC, to indicate some sort of pleasure noise. (Entry added under duress) Goin' to McDonald's Based on this vine in reference to when two or more people are trying to write a Lost Tape together or work on a scene and one or more of the writing group isn't paying attention/doing their work and get distracted, they are then considered to be "Goin' to McDonald's." Going to Wyoming When you go some place to do something rude and immediately leave. You see, one time on mod vacation, the mods got lost in South Dakota and ended up in Wyoming by mistake. A few of the mods had to....answer the call of nature by the side of the road. Then the mods immediately left Wyoming.